1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for installing an elongate gasket continuously along an edge of a panel such as a pane of glass.
2. Prior Art
It has been customary to mount an elongate gasket along an edge of a panel solely by hand. Such gasket is made of a flexible and elastic material such as rubber or synthetic resin, which requires much skill on the part of the installer to prevent the installed gasket's becoming excessively loose or stretched due to changes in ambient temperature and stresses exerted during attachment.